Silent Football
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: This is a story about Jaden and the gang in season two playing a game that I play with my Youth Group on retreats! It's a lot of fun and we'll see who loses the game... The final chapter, chapter 3 is up! Plez R&R!
1. Rules and Introduction

Silent Football: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Style

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! This is my second story and I'm really excited about it! This is a game that we play in my Youth Group when we go on retreats. It's a lot of fun! I LOVE this game! So, here are the players:

Jaden Yuki

Alexis Rhodes

Atticus Rhodes

Chloe Yuki (OC)

Chazz Princeton

Tyranno Hasselberry

Bastion Misawa

Syrus Truesdale

And

Kelly Trubeau (OC)

Kelly Trubeau-

Description: Short black hair, violet purple eyes

Dorm: Ra Yellow

Okay, here are the motions:

Shmotus- You take your left hand, put it on the crease of your right arm and lift up your right hand and smack your forehead.

Zoom- Place your right hand over your left shoulder, lift your arm in front of your face and look at someone in the circle and lean your body towards them. Your right arm must cover your mouth and most of your nose. You have to make eye contact with that person, or else…

Shrug- Self-explanatory.

Thwack- You thwack your right or left leg with your right or left hand, depending on which way the "train" is going.

Double thwack- Same rules apply with a thwack just do it twice.

Now, here are the rules:

There is a person in charge of the game called the Gaymaster (AN: No people, that doesn't literally mean that that person is gay. Bajeezers people! What's wrong with you! Hahaha, just kidding! It's just a title!). So, once the circle is closed, you cannot talk or laugh at all and nothing exists outside of the circle. That means if someone said hi to you while you were playing, you couldn't say hi back. You have to completely ignore that person. That person doesn't exist. However, if someone wants to join the circle, you can ask if the circle can open up for people to join.

When the circle is closed, the Gaymaster will put his/her hands up like they're putting on a hat and say, "Hats off, let the games begin!" and everyone mimics them and takes off their "hat". So, the Gaymaster will start off with a thwack or a double thwack to the left or the right. You have one of five choices. You can:

Double thwack or thwack the same direction, zoom, shrug, or shmotus back to the person who thwacked or whatever to you. But, you can only do all of these moves **FOUR** times. If you do these moves more than **FOUR** times, that'll get you a half a penalty or a full penalty. So, this is how that works. If someone catches you doing something wrong or you miss your turn, they will raise their right hand and the Gaymaster will choose to call on them. When he/she calls on you, you must **ALWAYS** answer:

Ex: "Mr. / Mrs. Gaymaster, sir/ma'am, so and so did this…"

You must **NEVER** point at the person you're telling on. You **MUST** say their name or else that'll get you a full penalty for sure! Anyway, the Gaymaster could agree or disagree. If they agree, they will award that person a full or half a penalty. Once you have three full penalties, the game is over and you must be punished by doing something embarrassing.

For example, whenever someone loses Silent Football when we play it in my Youth Group, they must do something embarrassing and only the people who were playing the game can make that person do it. Like one time when we were playing, a girl named Melanie lost the game and every time a person who was in that game said "garnish", she had to do this thing where she sang, "Come out, come out wherever you are and see the young lady who fell from a star. She fell from a star, she fell very far and Kansas she said was the name of the star."

And we would repeat, "And Kansas she said was the name of the star!" For those of you who don't know, that's from the Wizard of Oz. She would also have to do these motions with it like she was summoning people out of wherever they're hiding. So anyway, that's just an example of what could be done.

If you agree or disagree with what you or another person did, you can:

Agree- Clap the back of your hand together with the palm of your other hand.

Disagree- Just stick up your foot.

Now, here's how the motions work (this is just to clarify in case you didn't get how to use the motions):

When the game begins, the Gaymaster can either thwack or double thwack to their left or right. If the Gaymaster thwacks to their right, for example, that goes to the person on their right. If they double thwack to their right, for example, it skips to the next person. So, say on Jaden's right there were Alexis and then Bastion. If Jaden chose to double thwack to his right, it would skip over Alexis and go directly to Bastion. So, it skips every other person when you double thwack to your left or right. Once the Gaymaster has the game going, you can either thwack or double thwack and send it to another person or you can shmotus, shrug or zoom.

So, if Jaden thwacked to Chazz on his left, Chazz could either thwack to Syrus on his left or double thwack to Atticus. Or, he could shrug or shmotus back to Jaden and Jaden could choose to do one of those two things back to Chazz or he could thwack, double thwack, or do a zoom to someone else. Do you guys get it? If you don't understand, submit me a review at the end of these rules and I'll answer your question the best I can. So anyway, that's how that works. Again, if you don't understand, just submit me a question and I'll answer it the best I can! Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it! Shmotus it up! Oh and one more thing I forgot to say! When you shmotus, shrug or zoom to a person, the person can thwack or double thwack, if they want to, to another person anyway they want to and that starts the "train" moving again to the left or the right. Anyway, that's how you play! You can totally play this at home with six or more people! Trust me, it's a great party game! Shmotus it up!


	2. Hat's off, let the games begin!

MewIchigoPrincess: So begins officially chapter one! I'm so excited about this! It's gonna be a lot of fun! I hope you guys read the rules first! So, without further ado, here's Silent Football: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Style!

Chapter One

It was a Friday afternoon and Jaden was absolutely bored out of his mind! That's pretty surprising, actually. He would normally be dueling somebody or going through his deck coming up with new strategies. But, Jaden already went through all the new strategies he could think of doing. He already dueled Sy and Hasselberry. Chazz didn't feel like dueling, and Alexis was studying for a Midterm exam they had on Tuesday. And Bastion, of course, was also studying for the exam, going over tons and tons of mathematical strategies. And Chloe was with her friends at the beach. So, yeah, Jaden was pre-tty bored (AN: For those of you who don't know from my other story, Chloe is Jaden's lil' sis. She has short, flipped out blue hair and chocolate brown eyes and she's in Slifer Red. I know, I know, there aren't really any girls in Slifer Red but, in my story, there is! It is _my_ story after all!).

Jaden lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was in deep thought about what he could do to not make himself bored. As he thought, Jaden's little sister, Chloe, walked in returning early from the beach, already in her Slifer Red uniform. The only reason why she was in Slifer Red was because she was a Yuki, and boy did Chancellor Crowler hate Jaden Yuki! They both deserve to be in Obelisk Blue, but Crowler wouldn't have that now!

"Hey, Bubby! What's up?" Chloe asked cheerfully.

Jaden looked at Chloe, his face looking very dull and boring. To tell you the truth, he sorta looked like a zombie with that expression. Chloe sweatdropped and was frightened by her brother's face. She had only seen this face once another time when they were little, but that didn't last long. She knew her brother only had this face when he was **EXTREMELY** bored.

"Whoa, Bubby! Why are you so bored? Don't you have anyone to duel?"

"No! I've already dueled everyone today! There's no one left! I've never been so bored in my entire life! Well, there was that one time a long time ago but that only lasted like, five minutes!" Jaden exclaimed.

Chloe was now in deep thought on what they could do for fun. She thought for a few moments, and then suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. Her face lit up with excitement. Jaden knew that look. When Chloe was excited, things started to be way more exciting!

"Uh oh, what do you have in mind, Ci Ci?" Jaden asked with a sort of mischievous smile.

"Whadda ya say we round up our friends and play that game we used to play in Youth Group a few years back,"

Jaden was excited now! He loved that game! He'd become a pro at that game after a few times playing it! That was his absolute FAVORITE game besides dueling, of course. Jaden stood up and embraced his lil' sis. Chloe was taken aback by her brother's actions, but she soon hugged him back.

"Ci Ci, you're a genius!"

"Eh, what can I say? It's natural," Chloe said coolly.

"C'mon, let's go round up the troops!"

Chloe nodded her head in agreement and they ran over to Chazz's private dorm hoping they would find everyone there. And sure enough, when they got there, they were all there! This was perfect! They had just enough people to play.

"Hey guys!" Chloe greeted everyone.

"Hey Yuki's!" They greeted them in unison.

"What's up, dudes?" Atticus said.

"Chloe and I have a game that we want you to play with us. It's called Silent Football!" Jaden said.

They all looked at Jaden in bewilderment. Silent Football? They've never heard of that game before! Was it really exactly what the title suggested?

"Cool, Jay! How do ya play?" Syrus asked.

"Well, I'll explain it to you but we gotta get in a circle first!"

So, they all circled up and Jaden and Chloe began to explain Silent Football to them.

(AN: You guys already know the rules to Silent Football, so I don't really feel like going over them again! I sure hope you guys read the rules though or else you're gonna have no idea what the heck is going on!)

They should them all the motions and soon the game began. Jaden was the Gaymaster and he proceeded to start the game. He put his hands up like he was putting on a hat and then took it off saying, "Hats off let the games begin!" as everyone took off their "hats".

Jaden started the game off with a thwack to his left. It went to Alexis and she doubled thwacked which skipped over Atticus and went to Chazz.

(AN: Oh, here's what the set up is from left to right:

Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Bastion, Hasselberry, Chloe and Syrus.)

Chazz then did a thwack which went to Bastion, who doubled thwacked to Chloe, who thwacked to Syrus. When it got to Syrus, he accidentally thwacked to his right instead of his left. He started to blush a light red. Everyone raised their right hand after noticing Syrus messing up. Jaden called on Chazz.

"Mr. Gaymaster, I mean, Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Syrus just thwacked to his right instead of his left," Chazz answered. Everyone agreed with Chazz and they all did the "Silent Football clap". Syrus' blush turned a deeper red.

Alexis' hand immediately shot up after that and everyone else followed her.

"Alexis," Jaden said.

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Chazz said Mr. Gaymaster and then tried to fix it by saying, Mr. Gaymaster, sir." Alexis said.

Everyone clapped and Chazz stuck up his foot.

"You're right. Chazz, half a penalty for saying Mr. Gaymaster and then poorly trying to correct it. Syrus, half a penalty for messing up the train. Hat's off let the games begin!" Jaden said.

Jaden started the game off by doing a double thwack to his right this time. It went to Chloe who shrugged back at Jaden. Jaden shrugged back at Chloe, who shmotused back to Jaden, who then shmotused back to her. Chloe finally ended the cycle by thwacking to her left and making the train go to Syrus. Syrus, once again, thwacked the wrong way and everyone raised their hands. Syrus started to blush again.

"Hasselberry," Jaden said.

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Syrus over here just thwacked to his left instead of to his right." Everyone clapped their hands (AN: Remember, this is the Silent Football way!).

"Agreed, Syrus, in order for you to remember which way the train is going, every time someone raises their hand, you must be like a ballerina and dance in the middle of the circle. You have half a penalty, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Gaymaster, sir." Syrus said while blushing. Everyone tried to hold back their laughs so as not to get a penalty.

"Good, hats off let the games begin!"

Jaden started the game off with a thwack to his left. The game went on for several more turns until Atticus accidentally hesitated while doing a shmotus. Everyone's hands shot up in the air and Syrus got up and started dancing in the middle of the circle. They tried their best not to laugh but, it was just too funny! Everyone, including Jaden started to laugh while Syrus just turned a very, very deep red never discovered before. After Jaden called on Chloe, Syrus sat down and everyone stopped laughing.

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Atticus hesitated while shmotusing," Chloe said. Everyone clapped.

"Atticus, one full penalty for hesitating while shmotusing. You know how to shmotus and that was just inexcusable,"

Atticus stuck up his foot and put out his arms like he was gonna shrug while his face, was like, "What?". He shot his hand up in the air to try and defend his case.

"Yes, Atticus?" Jaden asked.

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, why would I hesitate in shmotusing? I've got the hang of this game and I know how to shmotus. Do you ever stop and think that Chloe was maybe hallucinating?"

Chloe gave Atticus an evil look and Atticus just ducked down in his seat. Everyone stuck up their foot.

"Atticus, _everyone_ saw that you hesitated while shmotusing not just Chloe. So, since there's more than one witness, your theory is overruled. Hat's off let the games begin!"

The game started with Jaden doing a double thwack to his left. As the game started to commence, a new girl at the Academy named Kelly Trubeau walked in. She had short, black hair and violet purple eyes. She had been at the Academy now for a few weeks and had already made friends with everyone except for Chazz. She was the sweetest girl in the world and no one knew why Chazz didn't like her. All he kept saying was that there was something about her that he didn't like and that she was a freshmen and that she was in Ra Yellow. Oh, and that he thought she was a know-it-all rookie who shouldn't even be here. Even though that hurt Kelly a little bit, she didn't let that bother her. Everyone else was really fun and kind to her and that's all that matters. They had all become really fast friends and they'd all grown closer together, especially Kelly had to Jaden. She knew that Jaden and Alexis liked each other, but she still couldn't help but to have a little crush on him.

Kelly walked in to Chazz's private dorm hoping to find someone she could hang out with. She walked in to find everyone in a circle doing some weird motions and didn't even stop to acknowledge her.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

No one answered her. She thought that that was a little odd coming from them because they would normally say hi back. Kelly was now in a very bewildered state.

"Hello? Did you guys hear me? I said, hello!" Kelly said with a hint of irritation starting to creep in her voice.

When no one answered again, she went up to Jaden and waved a hand in his face. When Jaden didn't flinch, she went over to Alexis and then Chloe and so on. No one had moved or even acknowledged that she was there. What was going on? Kelly was normally pretty quiet, but when something angered her, she got loud, very, very loud.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE! WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING ME! THIS IS SO NOT COOL!"

No one could just sit there and not flinch at all. They all put their hands up over their ears to try and prevent them from going deaf. Alexis raised her hand immediately after Kelly stopped yelling.

"Alexis," Jaden said.

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, may Kelly join the circle?"

"If anyone outside of the circle wishes to join the circle, they may do so at this time."

Alexis scooted over on the couch so that Kelly could sit down. As soon as Kelly did, everyone smiled and greeted Kelly like nothing happened.

"Hey, Kelly! What's up?"

"Don't you get smart with me, Jaden Yuki! Why were you guys ignoring me like that?" Kelly snapped.

"We're sorry, Kelly but we were playing a game," Chloe answered.

"A game, huh? What's this game called?"

"It's called Silent Football," Bastion answered, "and one of the rules is that you can't acknowledge anyone outside of the circle."

"Really? Why? How do you play Silent Football?" Kelly asked.

"Do you want to play with us, Kelly?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah! That would be so much fun!" Kelly said a smile on her face now.

"Oh great, a Ra Yellow, know-it-all rookie is gonna play with us. I might as well just quit now," Chazz said coldly.

Kelly's expression suddenly went from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. Alexis put an arm around Kelly's shoulders to try and comfort her.

"What's your problem, Chazz? She hasn't done anything to you! Why are you so mean to her?" Jaden said.

Realizing that Jaden was sticking up for her, Kelly started to blush slightly.

"Yeah, Chazz! That's totally not cool!" Chloe chimed in.

"Seriously! She can play if she wants to! If you don't want to play with her then you can just get out of the game!" Alexis exclaimed.

Seeing everyone turn on him, including his precious Alexis, made Chazz blush about his out burst. Chazz just shut his mouth and decided to stay in the game playing with Kelly.

"Thanks, you guys. Now how, do you play?"

As Jaden and Chloe began to explain the game, Kelly thought of how great of friends she has to stick up for her like that. She thought of how she'd never even had friends like them before and how she'd only had one friend in her entire life. She really loved it at Duel Academy and she really loved her friends.

MewIchigoPrincess: Well, that's the end of Chapter one! Did you guys like it? I sure hope so! There's going to be two more chapters and by the end of chapter three, you'll see who's gonna lose the game. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think or if you have any more questions! Shmotus it up! That's like totally gonna be my new favorite thing to say! Cool, huh?


	3. Round Two

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews… well, I only got three, but they were enough to keep me going! Anyway, as soon as I finish this story, I'll work on Chapter Seven of Hearts Collide. So don't worry, chapter seven will be up soon enough! Anyway, remember how I was telling you guys about how a girl named Melanie in my Youth Group lost Silent Football and she had to do the Wizard of Oz thing? Well, the thing about that is, I actually live in Kansas. I live in the Kansas City metro area, Overland Park to be exact. I just thought I'd let you guys know that just because I just now saw the irony in that! Isn't that funny? Hahahahaha… uh hem, anyway, in case some of you are wondering who have never even been to Kansas, there is no Wizard of Oz here! We have cities and stuff here too just like you have wherever you live! Western Kansas is the barren flat lands of Kansas and boy are they boring! Anyway, let's get on with chapter two!

Chapter Two

"Hats off let the games begin!" Jaden said.

Everyone had just gotten through explaining the rules to Kelly and was now ready to start the game. Jaden began the game with a double thwack to his right. It went to Chloe who did a shmotus back to Jaden, who did a thwack to his left. It went to Alexis who kept the train going by thwacking to her left. When it got to Kelly, Kelly hesitated for a moment and then did a double thwack to her right. Everyone's hands shot up in a flash while Kelly just sat there blushing.

"Syrus,"

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Kelly hesitated before thwacking and then thwacked with the wrong hand," Everyone started to clap as Kelly's cheeks changed into a deeper red.

"Kelly, half a penalty for hesitating, and another half a penalty for thwacking with the wrong hand. You now have one full penalty. Hat's off let the games begin!"

Jaden started off this game with a double thwack to his left. Kelly shmotused back to Jaden, who shrugged back to Kelly, who thwacked to her right. It seemed like Alexis wasn't paying attention so when it got to her, she hastily thwacked to her left instead of her right. Alexis started to blush heavily because she didn't make a mistake like that. She was already the Queen of Silent Football and this was her first time playing! Man that must've been humiliating.

"Bastion,"

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Alexis wasn't paying attention, therefore causing her to rush and thwack the wrong way, ultimately messing up the train," Bastion answered.

Atticus was the first one to clap, loving to see his sister mess up and blush the shade of red she did.

"Agreed Bastion with whatever you just said, Alexis, one full penalty for messing up the train and not paying attention. Hat's off let the games begin!"

Jaden this time started off with a thwack to his right. Syrus got it and he thwacked to Chazz, who thwacked to Hasselberry. When Hasselberry got it, he didn't move for a few seconds and he slowly did a shmotus back to Chazz. Kelly's hand was the first one to shoot up.

"Kelly,"

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Hasselberry here hesitated before shmotusing," While everyone clapped, Hasselberry stuck up his foot.

"Hasselberry,"

"Uh, Mr. Gaymaster, sir, uh… I did move after Private Princeton here did thwack to me you just didn't see it," Everyone stuck up their foot at this and tried their best to hold back laughing, including Jaden.

"Hasselberry, one full penalty for not moving after Chazz thwacked to you. And, half a penalty for saying, 'uh' before you said Mr. Gaymaster, sir. Hat's off let the games begin!"

Jaden double thwacked to his right to Chloe, who double thwacked to her right straight to Bastion. Well, Bastion confidently placed his left hand over his right shoulder and zoomed while closing his eyes to Jaden. Everyone shot up their right hands. As soon as Bastion realized that he did mess up, he started to blush.

"Chazz,"

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Bastion zoomed with his left hand over his right shoulder instead of the other way around and he closed his eyes,"

Everyone started to clap in agreement with Chazz.

"That's true. Bastion, one full penalty for completely screwing up a zoom. C'mon, you know how to do a zoom! Pay attention next time! Hat's off let the games begin!"

The game began with Jaden thwacking to his left. Alexis got it and she shmotused back to Jaden, who shmotused back to Alexis, who shrugged back to Jaden, who shrugged back to Alexis, who finally doubled thwacked to her left. Atticus got it and he continued the "train" with a thwack.

Well, as soon as Chazz got it, he wasn't paying attention and forgot which way the train was going and thwacked to his right. Chazz blushed with embarrassment and then tried to fix it with a thwack to his left. Everyone shot up their hands while trying to stifle back a laugh.

"Chloe,"

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Chazz thwacked to his right instead of his left and then tried to fix it with a thwack to his left," Everyone clapped their hands in agreement.

"Chazz, one full penalty for trying to fix your thwack after you messed up the train. Hats off let the games begin!"

As Jaden started the game off with a thwack to his left, the game gradually got faster. Everyone just barely managed to keep up except for Chloe. Even though she knew how to play Silent Football slow and fast, she wasn't used to it because she hadn't played in a long time. So, when her time came to do a move, Chloe didn't move for about 10 or 15 seconds before shmotusing back to Syrus who had thwacked to her going to the right. Chloe started to blush a deep red. Everyone tried to stifle back a laugh as everyone's hands went up in the air but, it was no use.

They couldn't help but laugh considering that Jaden and Chloe were basically pros at this game. Chloe started to turn brighter and brighter until eventually, she blushed a shade of red that no one had ever seen before. Jaden couldn't help but laugh at his baby sister's predicament that she was in. It was just too funny! And you know how much brothers and sisters love to see each other squirm!

(AN: I certainly do! I have a twin brother who, every time something embarrassing happens to me, loves to see me squirm! He laughs about it! Oooo, I'm tellin' you guys, one of these days I'm gonna get my brother and I'm gonna get him good! That'll teach him to mess with me, hopefully…)

"S… Sy… Syrus…?" Jaden said in between laughs.

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that… Chloe… hesitated before she shmotused back to me!" Syrus managed to get out in between laughs before him, and everyone else, (excluding Chloe), began to laugh again.

Man I tell ya, Chloe was sure getting annoyed. And, nothing's worse than seeing Chloe annoyed. She gave her brother a very quiet, yet scary look that said he'd better stop laughing, or else… Jaden knew that look and knew immediately that he should do like Chloe was saying or something bad was gonna happed to him tonight, and that he'd better sleep with one eye open.

Jaden gave his friends a look that said, "Cut it out you guys! My sister's getting annoyed, and boy you won't like her when she's annoyed!".

Everyone immediately stopped laughing when they caught on to what Jaden was telling them to do. They all looked over at Chloe who had the same look towards them that she did towards Jaden. They all got freaked out and sunk low in their seats.

"Uh hem… right then… Chloe, one full penalty for hesitating before shmotusing to Sy. Hat's off let the games begin!"

As the game went on, everyone started to get more and more penalties. Chloe got one more full penalty, Alexis got half a penalty, Kelly got one full penalty, Hasselberry got one full penalty, Chazz got one full penalty, Syrus got half a penalty, Atticus got one full penalty, and Bastion got half a penalty.

This game was starting to get interesting as everyone started to get up there to three penalties. But, who was going to lose the game? Only time would tell as the game went on.

MewIchigoPrincess: What did you guys think of that chapter? Next chapter is the final chapter and you'll get to see who loses! I already know! Who loses, you ask? Well… I'll tell you… sike! You'll just have to read on and see who loses in the next exciting chapter of Silent Football! Shmotus it up!


	4. The Final Round

MewIchigoPrincess: Okay guys, this is my final chapter of Silent Football! I'm so sad, aren't you? Not really, I plan to go out with a big bang! Anyway, here are the stats:

Penalties:

Chloe- 2

Alexis- 1 ½

Kelly- 2

Hasselberry- 2 ½

Chazz- 2 ½

Syrus- 1 ½

Atticus- 2

Bastion- 1 ½

Okay, that's the stats, now let's get on with the final chapter of Silent Football! Who will lose the ultimate game? Ahahahahahaha! Oh, a warning to you: this chapter might be a little shorter just because there's not much left to write! Or, it might be a little longer because there is much to write. Anyway, on with the final chapter!

Chapter Three

"Hat's off let the games begin!" Jaden exclaimed.

Jaden started the game off with a thwack to his right. It went to Syrus, who shmotused back to Jaden, who doubled thwacked to his left. As soon as Kelly got it, she completely blanked out. As soon as she realized that Jaden thwacked to her, she took a total guess and thwacked to her right. Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped. Kelly started to blush a deep red. Everyone's hand shot up. Jaden called on Chazz.

"Chazz,"

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I believe that Kelly," Chazz stated as he made a big, no not big, a HUGE mistake. He pointed straight at Kelly. As soon as he did so, everyone shot up their hands.

"I believe that Kelly completely blanked out and screwed up the train,"

"Agreed, Kelly, half a penalty for screwing up the train. You now have 2 ½ penalties. And Chazz, you do know that pointing at someone across the circle is a full penalty, right?"

Everyone started to clap as Chazz blushed a deep red and stuck up his foot.

"Mr. Gaymaster, sir, I was only showing… I mean… I was just… uh… I---"

"Cut the crap, Chazz! You now have 3 ½ penalties and that's game!" Jaden said doing the same sign that he does whenever he wins a duel. Everyone started to laugh and think about what Chazz's punishment should be.

"Okay guys, time to think of a punishment for Chazz! What do you think it should be?" Jaden said.

"Um… I know! We should make him go to the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm and steal all their bras and underwear!" Chloe said.

Everyone sweatdropped. That wasn't really a good idea. Just thinking about it made all the guys in the circle blush, even Jaden! Sure it would be funny, but that doesn't really benefit the Obelisk Blue girls in any way. Imagine them waking up and looking through their draws and finding out that all their bras and underwear were gone! Man that would be a scary sight!

'A bunch of girls without bras and underwear---' Jaden thought. He shuddered at the thought of all the girls in Obelisk Blue without bras and underwear and pushed it to the back of his mind… hopefully forever.

"No, Ci Ci! Are you crazy! Do you know how wrong that would be! Besides, Chazz would get in some major trouble! We want to embarrass him, not get him in trouble!" Jaden said.

Chloe just crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Whatever! He deserves for treating Kelly the way he does, anyway!"

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Alexis said.

Everyone looked at Alexis with curiosity on their faces. Alexis motioned for all of them to come closer as she told them her plan. As soon as she was finished, everyone was silent for a second and looked at each other. A moment later, they all started to crack up laughing. They all fell to the ground holding their sides and rolling around. It wasn't till about 5-10 minutes later that they finally stopped laughing. They got up off the floor and wiped the tears from their eyes--- well, everyone except Chazz of course who thought it was absolutely ridiculous!

"Man Alexis… that's… the best… idea… you've had… in years!" Atticus said while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah Lex, that's brilliant!" Syrus chimed in.

"Where did you come up with something like that?" Bastion asked.

"Well, it all started about 5 years ago with an incident that happened to Atticus…"

Atticus' expression went from pure happiness to absolute terror. He had hoped that she wouldn't ever bring that up again--- in fact, she promised!  
"Alexis! You promised, no SWEARED you would NEVER, EVER bring that up again! If you do, I swear on our grandmother's grave that today will be the last day you kiss Jaden ever again!" Atticus said in low, yet scary voice.

Jaden ran over to Alexis and held her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Kelly blushed and was a little disappointed by this, but she knew they were together anyway. She never had a chance, isn't that sad? After about two minutes, they finally pulled apart and Alexis looked deep into Jaden's chocolate brown eyes.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Alexis asked dreamily.

"Hello, earth to Alexis! Did you not hear your brother? He's gonna freakin' kill you, Lex!"

"Jaden, he's not gonna kill me! Not if he knows what's good for him, he won't!" Alexis said as she glared at Atticus.

Atticus knew this look--- it was the look she gave him when something terrible was about to happen to him if he didn't run… and fast! Her gaze sent chills up and down Atticus' spine and he quickly ran out of the room. There was no way he was gonna end up dead--- he hadn't even been a guest judge on a talent show!

"Whoa… I've never seen anyone run that fast in my entire life!" Kelly stated.

"He better keep on runnin' if he knows what's good for him!" Alexis said.

"Anyway, let's get back to Chazz's punishment. When should we do this?" Jaden asked.

"Let's do it tomorrow during break time in class! It'll be perfect!" Chloe said.

"Good idea, Ci Ci! Tomorrow it is!" Jaden said.

**The Next Day…**

As the bell rang for break time to begin, it was time to inniate Operation Embarrass Chazz! Bastion, Alexis, Jaden, Chloe, Atticus, Syrus, Kelly, and Hasselberry all looked at each other and nodded their heads. Jaden ran to the front of the classroom, stood on Prof. Farrah Hollingsworth's desk and shouted for everyone's attention.

(AN: Prof. Hollingsworth is a woman with long, fuchsia hair and bright green eyes. She's Ra Yellow girl's dormitory professor. Anyway, on with the story!)

"Excuse me, excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone immediately turned to look at Jaden. Prof. Hollingsworth was out of the room so he didn't get in trouble for standing on her desk.

"Our very own Chazz Princeton would like to share something with you all! Chazz, show them your super _rad_ skills!"

Chazz started to blush but, he had to do it. Whenever someone who played in Silent Football said rad, he had to get on top of a table or desk, yell at the top of his lungs, "I'm a fat doody head!", take off his shirt, fling his shirt over his head, and gallop like a cowboy, while also saying, "Yeehaw!".

So, he got up on Prof. Hollingsworth's desk and did exactly that. Everyone started to crack up laughing. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Everyone continued to laugh long after Chazz was done. About 10 minutes later, everyone started to regain back their composure and pull themselves together while trying to stifle back a few remaining laughs.

"Man Chazz, it's even better watching you do it then hearing about it!" Jaden said.

"Ya got that right, Sergeant!" Hasselberry chimed in.

"Ah man, Alexis, I gotta give you props on that one! That was great! Of course, all your ideas are great but this one takes the cake!"

Alexis kissed Jaden on the cheek in a form of a thank you.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty great. I mean, I'm not trying to tute my own horn but, tute, tute!"

"Are you done?" Chazz said while putting his shirt back on.

"Sorry Chazz but that's what you get for being a total jerk to not only Kelly, but everyone else! It was that you got a taste of your own medicine!" Bastion said.

"Whatever, I'm outta here!" Chazz said.

"Where are you going, Chazz?" Syrus asked.

"I'm going to hide in by room for the rest of my life! No one bother me!"

With that, Chazz zoomed out of the room. Kelly watched him speed away and then turned to her friends. She smiled at all of them as they continued to chat and go on about what just happened. Her violet eyes sparkled with happiness. She had never had better friends than the ones she had right there at that moment. This truly was the best day of her life.

MewIchigoPrincess: Well you guys, that's it! I finally finished one of my stories! Yippy for me! Yep, Chazz lost. Get over it! Just kidding! Anyway, review me and tell me what you thought of the entire story and tell me what could've been different or how you would've done it! I would really love to hear about that. Also, tell me what you thought of Chazz's punishment. Was it lame or was it fame? Fame means funny by the way! Tell me what you would've done. Oh, and tell your friends about this story and Hearts Collide. Jadenyukialexisrhodes, tell some people about this cause you're my loyal fan! Anyway, thanks for reading Silent Football and I'll see you guys in my next story! Shmotus it up!


End file.
